


A penny for your thoughts

by EllieAird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieAird/pseuds/EllieAird
Summary: Basically, Lena thinks about Kara's value in her life. I'm not good at summaries :(





	A penny for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so pardon my mistakes

“Kara Danvers. You are my hero.”  
Lena tries to cope with all the feelings that were behind that statement. She stared into her best friend’s eyes to be able to fully see Kara’s reaction. It was not a lie the fact that she loved her deeply, it was also not a lie that Lena had only been able to love again since Kara’s arrival in her life.  
  
Kara replied to her but, frankly, she couldn’t understand a word she was saying because her mind was occupied trying to figure out everything that was lying beneath those words. Kara smelled like home. Not like her household, but like that hidden spot in the woods near the Luthor's vacation home, where she could be herself and breathe fresh air and laugh with joy without Lillian telling her to act like a proper lady.  
  
When Kara hugged her she remembered all those nights she had spent beneath the blankets cuddling her teddy bear. It was kind of like that, wasn’t it? Of course Kara was stronger and was human… _well, alien_ , but it was the same feeling of being content and safe that reminded her of the little girl she used to be.  
  
“A penny for your thoughts”- she heard Kara say and then she chuckled- “you’re wandering.”  
  
Lena was going to talk but Kara immediately started to ramble  
  
“Oh, are you thinking about that business deal with that guy? But that wouldn't explain your smile... because, you know, he was an asshole. Oh wait, I know. You’re thinking about that quantum entanglen… duh. I’ve been reading about it, you know?”  
  
“I was thinking about you, Kara Danvers”- Lena interrupted causing a pretty blush in the blonde’s cheeks- “I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. And by the way, although I appreciate your interest in my job, in this office we don’t make fun of science miss Danvers. You know it is entanglement. ”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever Dr. 210-IQ Luthor. If I keep running through your mind I will be tired and I still need to get to Catco so I will leave you, your thoughts and your fancy words. Dinner tonight?”- Kara said with the brightest Danvers smile. Lena couldn’t hold back the grin, that was cheesy, but it was so Kara that she just smiled.  
  
“Sure thing”  
  
A Luthor was destined to be evil, as a Luthor she had been raised to never feel any kind of emotions. Lena had lost so much, had grieved so much that she felt that loving was an impossible feeling. She couldn’t even love herself, she didn’t trust herself. Hell, she still remembered how she tried to kill herself not wanting to be another Luthor in the crazy villain statistics when Lex lost his mind. She had nothing back then and taking her life seemed like the only way to escape that Luthor gene she thought was ready to come out any minute to destroy her. She believed in nothing, yet this beautiful and pure being had so much faith in Lena, it was overwhelming. She used to have nothing and now she had so much that her life seemed to be worth living again.  
  
Kara was almost at the door when she turned back- “oh, and Lena?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I’m the fortunate one”  
  
Lena saw Kara blow her a kiss and leave. Although the idea of hiding behind a ponytail and a pair of glasses was utterly ridiculous, Lena had to admit that if you were to see Kara from afar and watched her, you woudn’t be able to notice that this lovely and dorky person was the same almighty Supergirl that people sanctified.  
  
She liked Supergirl, but Lena loved Kara Danvers more. Supergirl had saved her from enemies multiple times, but Lena, feeling her heart burst with life and love, was completely sure that Kara and her Kara smile had saved her from herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting here! If you liked it, let me know and if there were a lot of mistakes, also let me know!


End file.
